Desintegración
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: La convivencia diaria con una persona es compleja, sus reacciones y comportamientos son diversos y varían conforme al estado de ánimo. Intervienen otros pensamientos y contradicciones existenciales. No importa cuánto tiempo lleven dos personas tratándose, es imposible conocer a otra pese al pasar de los años. Pero evolucionar no siempre significa trascender. AU Psicológico.


**Advertencias:** Mentes rotas.

* * *

 **Desintegración**

El sonido de automóviles corriendo uno tras otro a gran velocidad sobre el pavimento aturdieron por un segundo los oídos sensibles de Makoto mientras caminaba sin cuidado sobre la banqueta de la avenida. El balbuceo creado por los escasos transeúntes acompañando su caminata fueron opacados al instante por el soplo descontrolado del viento sobre esa zona semi-rural. No había muchos edificios y los terrenos sin fincas rodeados de rejas abundaban, si acaso un pequeño puesto de comida casera o servicios diversos brindaban más actividad humana además del constante paseo de coches viajando en dirección a carreteras abiertas u opuestas. Makoto agradecía que el sitio fuera menos concurrido, con los problemas económicos a la orden del día lo que menos buscaba era encontrarse con familiares dispuestos a mendigarle dinero rápido. Ya tenía suficiente con la hipoteca del departamento en que se había alojado no más de dos meses atrás, claro que la visita que se disponía hacer en esos momentos no era su definición de gratificante pues aunque Imayoshi fuese un amigo de confianza -y véase que se dignaba reconocerlo como tal, en lugar de rebajarlo a un conocido encabezando su lista negra- no se sentía cómodo del todo por tomar un trago de alcohol en su compañía. Sin embargo, no desmentía el hecho de que extrañaba escuchar sus platicas nada gratas pero complacientes a través de sus siempre venenosos labios. Imayoshi Shouichi presumía ser la clase de hombre entretenido que Hanamiya necesitaba en momentos fatídicos como ese, él era la clase de acompañante que podría hacerle pasar un cómodo rato aún si era complicado librarse de sus garras después, pero eso lo hacía mucho más interesante.

Giró una esquina y al fin pudo visualizar la vivienda a la cual se dirigía, una que se ubicaba al fondo de la calle, en el rincón más apartado del silencioso vecindario. Se acomodó el cuello de la chaqueta que lo cubría del engañoso clima del mes y avanzó sin miedo al rumbo establecido por sus piernas ligeramente cansadas por el mediado recorrido que ejecutó a pie sin tomar autobuses o taxis baratos.

Presionó el timbre y esperó ante la puerta para ser atendido, dando así mismo un pequeño vistazo al muerto conjunto de viviendas cuya imagen sólo le hizo a pensar que aquello era semejante a un pueblo fantasma; desde su llegada no había visto a un solo vecino de Shouichi. Luego recordó que Imayoshi le comentó una vez -ya hace tiempo- que ese lugar no era habitado por familias grandes, sólo viudos y algunos universitarios que se instalaron allí porque las rentas eran más accesibles para cubrir todas sus necesidades, por lo que regularmente nada más volvían para dormir. Pasaron varios segundos y la puerta se abrió, atrayendo como imán la atención de Makoto hacia la sonrisa cordial de su anfitrión.

—Oh, bienvenido— había dicho Imayoshi como saludo, riéndose enseguida por la mueca sombría que Makoto no tardó en dirigirle. —No pongas esa cara. Anda, entra.— Cuando Shouichi se hizo a un lado, Makoto se adentró sin mostrar modales o siquiera fingir satisfacción de verle, empujándolo sin consideración en el trayecto. Imayoshi cerró la puerta a sus espaldas entonces, no ignorando la inspección que su invitado realizaba con la mirada al interior de su hogar. —La sala está por aquí. ¿Quieres que te muestre el lugar o prefieres comenzar a beber?

—No me jodas, imbécil.

—Quieres beber entonces— se respondió a sí mismo con increíble ironía, trazando su camino a la primera habitación del pasillo, Makoto lo siguió. —Imagino que tus relaciones empresariales no han ido por buen camino.

Makoto envió una mirada afilada, fría, a la figura encorbada de Shouichi sobre el refrigerador abierto pero no hubo respuesta alguna a su intento de homicidio visual. Como siempre, Imayoshi había hecho algo que no quería, hacerlo consciente de lo mucho que cuidaba sus pasos en la Compañía para la que ambos trabajaban, a él se le daba excelente leer los gestos de las personas y determinar cuál era su estado emocional de acuerdo a estos signos después de todo; Makoto sabía mejor que nadie estas irritantes tendencias pero esta vez no sintió la necesidad de iniciar una alegata por culpa de sus molestas observaciones. Guardó silencio un momento, meditando su siguiente movimiento verbal.

—No han ido bien— afirmó sacándose la chaqueta finalmente y tirándola encima del sillón más próximo a su posición, el cual no tardó en recibir su peso también. El tema lo consideró un esguince sin importancia y cambió la conversación al siguiente instante. —¿Qué me dices tú? Tienes un aspecto terrible. Deduzco que volviste a drogarte.

—¿Tan mal luzco?— cuestionó Shouichi tras liberar de sus labios una risa entre burlona y nerviosa, Makoto no supo qué sentimiento era dominante en su acento. Lo vio aproximarse a su posición con un par de botellas en las manos para terminar ofreciéndole una y quedándose de pie junto al sillón delante de Hanamiya, fue un gesto que no pudo evitar notar aún cuando nunca fue su intención analizarlo; Imayoshi estaba tenso.

—¿No te drogaste? Anoche, ¿al menos?

—Creo que mi aspecto también podría ser producto de un desvelo, ¿no lo crees?

—No, estás demasiado despierto para estar desvelado.

—Pude ingerir algún energetizante barato.

—Si, claro— dijo Makoto con evidente sarcasmo. —Energetizante...—; dio un primer trago a la botella de vidrio sintiendo cómo lentamente se instalaba un peso denso sobre la atmósfera mientras el alcohol quemaba su garganta. Shouichi no estaba bebiendo, sólo miraba la botella que sostenía entre sus dedos como si esta fuera mucho más interesante que su visita, algo que no tardó en irritar a Makoto. —Ya basta, escúpelo.

—No sucede nada— respondió enseguida. No pretendió que su actitud se volviera repentinamente evasiva pero le fue inevitable comportarse brusco en la manera que contestaba a las palabras de su acompañante.

—No me vengas con estúpidos suspensos, no me llamaste aquí por nada. ¿En qué maldito problema te metiste ahora?

—¿Te parece que soy la clase de persona que invita a un _kouhai_ para que resuelva sus asuntos personales? Temo que me juzgas mal, no llamaría a cualquiera si la situación fuese sumamente delicada.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Tratas de decirme ahora que somos algo así como "amigos íntimos"?

—No lo somos, nunca dije que fueras un íntimo amigo.— Makoto gesticuló enojo, afectado por las palabras de Imayoshi. Ciertamente le causaba repugnancia el pensar sobre ellos dos compartiendo una profunda amistad pero lo que más le alteraba los nervios era la falta de interés de Imayoshi hacia ello. —No sé ni siquiera por qué te he confiado el hecho de que suelo drogarme cuando el estrés me agobia pero te equivocas, esta vez no es así.

—Si no me lo dices directamente, ¿cómo esperas que comprenda tus hastiantes acertijos? Nunca me ha gustado adivinar lo que tratas de decir.

Makoto agitó la botella ligeramente al hablar y cedió ante la tentación de darle un segundo trago para calmar la ansiedad. Podría presumir de un semblante inflexible e imperturbable pero le estaba afectando su forzada comunicación con Imayoshi, y no comprender qué sucedía estaba incomodandolo a gran escala. Por un minuto pensó en cambiar el tema de forma drástica pero, al final, optó por retener sus impulsos y esperar por la voz de Shouichi; su mirada perdida lo tenía hipnotizado pues jamas le había visto tan distraído, incluso le tomó tiempo para volver a articular palabras luego de un muy pesado suspiro. Su simple acción le caló hasta los huesos, era como si temiera descubrir lo que había detrás de ese suspiro tan tóxico, uno que terminó por robarle el aire una fracción de segundo.

—Estoy drogado... de adrenalina— inició, su voz en un volumen tan bajo que Makoto tuvo que agudizar el oído para no perderse un detalle de esa respiración perturbada y, al ver la manera en que Imayoshi cubrió su rostro, comprendió que algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo. —Cuando lo traje aquí, jamas pensé cómo procedería. No podía llamar a nadie más. No creía que alguien, además de ti, supiera manejarlo.

—¿Qué mierda dices?—. Hanamiya se descubrió a sí mismo divagando en mares negros sin velero, a su cerebro ser ahogado en el silencio pues lo que Imayoshi expresaba no tenía ningún sentido, todo aquello que estaba pasando era como el reflejo de un sueño absurdo, el cual buscaba confundirlo hasta la muerte. Los ojos entreabiertos de Imayoshi destellaban burlones cuando levantó la mirada y conectó sus ardientes pupilas a las suyas, Makoto vio sumisión en estas, incluso llegó a pensar que le retaban a creer la verdad que poco después adornó el sutil -casi lascivo- movimiento que ocuparon sus labios.

—Makoto, asesiné a alguien...—; Imayoshi inclinó la cabeza, dejando que sus cabellos se deslizaran tranquilamente sobre su rostro y nuca; Makoto conocía el gesto, así solía hacerlo cuando se presentaba, en lugar de dar una reverencia rutinaria. Pero, justo en ese instante, aquello no podía parecerle más extraño y desconocido. No pudo responder, Hanamiya se quedó congelado sobre el asiento sin poder pensar algo en concreto o siquiera meditar sobre si podría tratarse de una broma de enfermizo gusto, sólo sus sorprendidas facciones yacían expresivas, inmóviles. —¿Quieres verlo?— cuestionó Imayoshi al deducir que Makoto no reaccionaría. —Sígueme— invitó girándose sobre sus talones en el acto y Hanamiya lo observó para darse cuenta que no había pensado un instante en aceptar o rechazar la oferta, simplemente se movió por inercia, dispuesto en alcanzar sus pasos, quizás intrigado por ver de frente un cadáver real; aquel siempre fue su morbo más arraigado y era uno que no podía pensar en superar pues ya formaba parte de su ser.

.

El camino que recorrieron para llegar a donde Imayoshi lo guiaba, a Hanamiya no pudo parecerle más largo y sofocante. En su pecho su corazón palpitaba desbocado, bombeaba sangre de forma acelerada causando que su piel sintiera demasiado calor en ese corto lapso que para él fue una eternidad, no sabía por qué pero sus piernas no dejaban de temblar, estaba ansioso por ver con sus propios ojos la realidad en la confesión de Imayoshi y mientras avanzaba se debatía entre seguir el curso o abandonar su confianza. Sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos al respecto fueron interrumpidos en el momento que las pisadas de Imayoshi cesaron, deteniéndose frente a una puerta especifica. El pasillo estaba un poco oscuro ya que no habían ventanas que permitieran a la luz del atardecer entrar por ni un solo rincón, la forma en que estaba estructurada aquella residencia era inadecuada en sí, por ello mismo a Makoto le resultó el sitio perfecto para cometer un homicidio excepcional, incluso a él le parecía el lugar adecuado para ocultar un cadáver.

—Es aquí.— Hanamiya miró a Imayoshi de reojo aún sin saber de qué manera reaccionar ante tan peculiar tranquilidad en el semblante de su acompañante, no pudo evitar comportarse un poco escéptico con la naturalidad que le profesaba, como si no hubiese hecho algo malo o -en todo caso- no hubiese hecho nada. —Adelante, abre.

Makoto devolvió la mirada a la puerta desconociendo el color metálico de la fría manilla, extendió su mano pero no la tocó enseguida, debatiéndose por continuar. Miró de nuevo a Imayoshi mas no comprendió la indiferencia de esa mirada, no delataba sentimiento alguno por lo que podría descubrir del otro lado. ¿Acaso para él tenía tan poca importancia? Cuando alcanzó el duro metal con sus dedos no perdió tiempo en sujetarlo con su mano completa, sus músculos se tensaron mientras la giraba, deslizandola de forma tan lenta que rechinó varias veces mientras trataba finalizar la rotación pero fue hasta que, al empujar la madera, la poca seguridad que adquirió su juicio en esa simple acción se congeló. Ahí, sentado en una silla cual muñeco inerte, había un cuerpo bañado con sangre. La garganta de aquel individuo estaba desgarrada, los trozos de carne abierta de izquierda a derecha igual a un libro, las pupilas vacías -muertas- estaban desorientadas, los labios separados muestra de lo mucho que éste hombre trató recuperar el oxigeno mientras en el resto de su anatomía existían signos de la lucha constante entre él y su agresor, además se visualizaban marcas de lazos en sus tobillos y muñecas, indicios de que estuvo amarrado a la silla que ahora era su ataúd. La adrenalina subió a la cabeza de Makoto como efecto de una droga mortal, viajando a través de sus venas como una corriente de hielo, lo dejó helado y dio inicio una taquicardia involuntaria que avanzó por todo su organismo sin consideración. Empezó a sentirse mareado e inevitablemente buscó el objeto más cercano para sostenerse, ahora que lo veía el escepticismo era todo lo que poseía para controlar sus alteradas emociones. No podía creer que realmente estuviera enfrentando con la mirada uno de los colores más violentos de la muerte.

—Mierda...— consiguió articular cuando retrocedió y perdió fuerzas para terminar en los brazos de Imayoshi, después de apartarse como acto reflejo y recargarse en el muro junto a él; —¿... qué hiciste?— cuestionó pero Imayoshi sabía que no le dejaría darle una respuesta al ver irse la última migaja de compostura en el sistema nervioso de Hanamiya. —¿¡Por qué demonios lo hiciste!? ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que haz hecho!? ¡Lo mataste!

—Dije que lo había hecho, ¿no?—. Makoto miró al hombre frente suyo, dudando siquiera fuera real la calma que emergía de su masa corporal.

—¿Por qué lo mataste?— cuestiona y su voz es tensa, es dura para conseguir cruzar el nudo que se forjó en su garganta, la cual estaba lo suficiente cerrada como para permitir que respirase con normalidad.

—No lo sé.

—¿¡Al menos sabes quién es!?

—No.

—No puede ser...— Makoto se lamenta, permitiéndose sujetar la cabeza para enseguida tirar de sus propios cabellos negros, se descubre buscando un método efectivo para tranquilizar la desesperación en su cuerpo que se cierne cual plaga pudriendo la función de sus entrañas que justo en ese momento escupen ácidos mortíferos. Imayoshi lo mira más a fondo y siente ternura al verlo sufrir, no quiere celebrar el que hallase provocado algo tan grande en un hombre tan displicente pero no logra evadir el peso de una sonrisa estirando sus labios con gozo. Makoto le gusta desde hace tiempo y esta fachada angustiada, sin duda, podría convertirse en una de sus favoritas.

—Llevaba tiempo pensándolo, tratando de imaginar cómo sería realmente quitarle la vida a alguien. Me encontré con este sujeto en la calle y simplemente lo ataqué.

—¡Maldita sea, Imayoshi!—. Makoto golpeó la pared con fuerza en un intento de reducir el estrés al que estaba siendo sometido su psiquis, el muro crujió, enviando una vibración por todo el pasillo, el cual rebotó en forma de eco contra el muro contrario mientras él se alejaba y volvía otra vez a la misma posición. —¡Mataste a un hombre! ¿¡Cómo puedes decirlo con tanta tranquilidad!? ¿¡Por qué mierda me lo dijiste!?

—Porque tú sabrías qué hacer... podrías elegir, si decides ayudarme a ocultar la evidencia o denunciarme a las autoridades para que pueda pudrirme en una cárcel, o muera en manos de la silla eléctrica, quizás el cuarto de gas.— Hanamiya lo miró incrédulo, como si estuviese completamente loco, pues no entendía cómo podía bromear en semejante situación. —Yo no tengo un objetivo claro para este experimento, así que lo dejo en tus manos.

Lo que Imayoshi dice es chocante por lo que Makoto vuelve a caminar de un lado a otro, maldiciendo entre dientes la suerte que debe soportar, rechazando la existencia de Imayoshi y la propia cuando debe tomar una decisión. Imayoshi lo escucha murmurar palabras indescifrables y luego enviar una grosería a la atmósfera con cada segundo que pasa, la siguiente es más ofensiva a la primera, hasta que al fin corona su arsenal de insultos desquitando su frustración con el culpable de su potente desgaste mental-emocional.

—¡Demonios, Imayoshi! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Eres un jodido enfermo! ¡Te odio!

Los gritos de Hanamiya se detienen cuando inhala y exhala recargado una vez más en la pared donde la puerta hacia el delito muestra la clara imagen de tal grotesco homicidio. Makoto no quiere volver a mirar la escena pues, si lo hiciera, estaba seguro que vomitaría como la más humana reacción que pudo sufrir verlo la primera vez. Imayoshi no sabe si sentirse decepcionado por las palabras de Hanamiya o reír aún por la fachada que sigue mostrandole, baja la cabeza con pena fingida y se permite tragar saliva, la cual es áspera al cruzar las paredes internas de su cuello.

—Entonces, ¿me entregarás?

Hanamiya guarda silencio, lo que provoca que una bruma invisible se alce alrededor de los dos, él se permite pensarlo y esto es algo que provoca duda en Imayoshi cuando la duración del denso ambiente se extiende y crea un abismo por cada fracción de tiempo que se desliza como agua entre los dedos húmedos de Imayoshi.

—No.— Su respuesta hace que Imayoshi entreabra sus ojos originalmente cerrados, impresionado por lo que se cuela por sus oídos. Hanamiya se muestra determinado en cumplir lo que ha dictado recién. —Nadie debe saber sobre esto.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer?— interrogó Imayoshi, esta vez sin evitarse el gesto de una sonrisa complacida que estuvo tentando la comisura de sus labios. Pero es cuando Makoto lo mira que Shouichi apenas logra retener un gemido de fascinación, los ojos opacos de su huésped habían sido teñidos por un rastro de sombras difíciles de ignorar y que hacían de sus facciones algo macabro, perturbador. La oscuridad del pasillo parecía cernirse a él para volverse uno solo, como si las tinieblas lo hubiesen elegido a él del mismo modo en que Shouichi lo había elegido para convertirlo en su cómplice.

—Ya que hiciste todo esto sin una razón, te pido que lo termines para salvarte el pellejo. Córtalo en tantos pedazos como puedas, lo meteremos en bolsas, luego lo dejaremos en la esquina donde será recogido para ser llevado al basurero, así se combinará con la demás basura y nadie sabrá de dónde provino cuando lo encuentren. De todos modos, en este barrio hay muchos que pueden ser tomados como sospechosos.

—De acuerdo, eso haré.

—Tus huellas...—; Imayoshi se movió con gracia en dirección al cuarto pero la voz de Makoto lo detuvo en el acto pues ésta sonó lo suficiente preocupada como para poder ignorarlo. —¿Te aseguraste de cubrir tus huellas dactilares?

—Tranquilo, no tuve la necesidad de tocarlo directamente. Lavé la navaja con la que abrí su garganta así que no hay manera de que den conmigo sin un arduo trabajo.

—De todos modos usaremos guantes para transportar las bolsas, en esta situación hasta el más mínimo error podría ser irreversible así que procura no dejar evidencia en el cuerpo.

—Está bien. ¿Vendrás ayudarme?— quiso saber señalando el interior del cuarto donde el aroma nauseabundo era cada vez más penetrante. Makoto miró brevemente la mano de Shouichi para devolver la mirada al suelo y se sintió aterrado con la idea de mirar de nuevo la escena del crimen todavía plasmada a sus espaldas, al imaginarse cortando un cadáver fresco la sensación de asco sensibilizó las paredes de su garganta por lo que se vio en la necesitad de abrir un poco la boca cuando los jugos gástricos en su estomago se elevaron con rapidez, suerte que controló a tiempo el impulso de vomitar.

—No. Prefiero esperar afuera.

Tras su contestación Imayoshi no dijo nada, se limitó en adentrarse a la habitación para comenzar con lo acordado. No necesitó preocuparse por el semblante inestable que dominaba a Hanamiya ya que era normal se mostrase tan desequilibrado en todos los aspectos cuando era la primera vez que presenciaba algo similar, Imayoshi mismo había vomitado varias veces mientras experimentaba lo que significaba quitarle la vida a un semejante y luego de que todo terminara. Mientras preparaba el filo del cuchillo enfrente del difunto recordaba la constancia de gritos vibrando en sus oídos, la sal en las lagrimas sobre ese rostro asustado, la forma en que se agitaba tratando de escapar, aliviar la falta de oxigeno en su sistema respiratorio; Shouichi no lo había resistido y salió fuera del cuarto para relajar el aberrante temblor en sus extremidades, controlar la adrenalina que amenazaba con hacerle perder la cabeza. El miedo y el placer. La confusión y la culpa. ¿Cómo luego de tantos sentimientos encontrados podía pensar que su obra fue satisfactoria? La visión de la sangre manchando sus alrededores era magnifica y sólo pensar que era el causante de esa aberración lo incitaba sentirse orgulloso pues había cumplido otra de sus tantas ambiciones en la vida. Sentirse dueño de una existencia no era tan mórbido como se solía pregonar. Ahora que estaba hecho admitía lo entretenido que fue.

.

Con la facilidad de una acción cotidiana, arrastraron el par de bolsas individuales hacia la zona donde eran depositados los desechos hogareños del barrio. Al concluir el recorrido y posicionarlos cerca de aquellos que ya ocupaban un lugar junto al muro, ambos retrocedieron de vuelta a la residencia de Imayoshi quien, asegurándose de confundir los aromas putrefactos, siguió el camino que ya había sido trazado por los pasos apresurados de Hanamiya. Los rayos del atardecer empezaron a perderse entre los edificios, abandonando la oscuridad nocturna a merced de las construcciones saturando la ciudad. Las multitudes continuaban su rutina por costumbre, no había ninguna anomalía por la cual Imayoshi pudiese sentir un cambio; había otros habitantes de la colonía que se acercaban a dejar sus propias bolsas de basura sin prestarle atención a los detalles así que no había forma de que alguien se molestara en hurgar los contenedores para descubrir secretos impensables. Después de que hubiesen vuelto a la seguridad entre muros cerrados, Hanamiya no logró sostener por más tiempo su propio peso y se desplomó sobre el primer sillón que encontró en su camino, no pudiendo pensar en nada o carburar correctamente. Imayoshi lo vio tomar la botella y levantarla contra sus labios para beber de golpe su contenido, quizás aún no conseguía relajarse por completo y necesitaba de un soporte con el cual mantener activa su compostura pero el gesto no tardó en arrancarle una disimulada sonrisa. Al verlo terminar el alcohol del envase, se apresuró en sacar uno nuevo del refrigerador para entregárselo en las manos, cosa que Hanamiya aceptó sin escatimar, luego él también tomó asiento en el segundo sillón para intentar relajarse.

No había nada que decir, con ello en mente fue que Imayoshi no se esforzó en hablar. Bebió de la botella que dejó abandonada en un principio al pie del sillón, tragó el liquido percatándose de cuan seca se encontraba su garganta, entonces recordó que no comió nada más que un pan tostado desde la mañana. Se preguntó si debía invitarle a Makoto algo más que alcohol por su ayuda cuando sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por él.

—Lo que sucedió se quedó en el pasado, ¿de acuerdo? No habrá otro día como este. Todo quedará entre nosotros. Así debe quedarse. Si la policía viene hacer preguntas, tú no sabes una mierda de ese imbécil.

—Ya lo sé, Hanamiya.

—Hablo en serio, tú no sabes nada, ni tú ni yo lo conocemos ya que en realidad es cierto. No sabemos dónde vivió ni a qué se dedicaba. El sujeto es un cero a la izquierda. No sabemos si tenía familia ni qué tan bien iba por la vida así que nosotros no estamos, no estuvimos...

—Makoto— insistió Imayoshi tras varias veces que intentó llamar su atención. Makoto dejó de hablar abruptamente para enseguida levantar la vista en dirección a su anfitrión cuando escuchó su nombre en esos labios, volviendo evidente -por lo demacrado en el contorno de sus ojos- la incertidumbre que hacía nido en su anatomía. —Lo sé, nada saldrá de esta habitación.

—... Si.— No pudo responder más para corroborar la afirmación del otro. —Date por enterado que estoy gravemente resentido contigo por involucrarme en esta mierda, por darme a elegir qué hacer. Espero te des cuenta que, ante la menor amenaza contra mi integridad, voy a entregarte.

—¿Oh? En ese caso, tú también serías culpable por ayudarme aplazar mi condena.

—¿¡Por qué me lo dijiste!? ¡Maldita sea!—. Hanamiya se dejó perder la paciencia al instante

—Recuerdo haberte dicho el motivo antes.

—¡Jodido infeliz! Eres un malnacido— replicó entre dientes, cubriéndose la frente en señal de ansiedad, cada vez era más complicado resistir a sus impulsos.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? Esta también fue mi primera vez, no sabía qué hacer.

—¡Pudiste arreglártelas tú solo!— exclamó poniéndose bruscamente de pie y aproximándose hasta una distancia imprudente de Imayoshi, su figura desafiante emanaba furia contenida, sed de sangre a la vista de Imayoshi. —Fuiste tú quien quería tener emociones fuertes, ¿o, no? ¡No soy tu maldito _chupa-vejigas_ y tampoco estoy obligado a servirte de estúpido cada vez que se te de la gana!

—Nunca dije que fueras algo como eso.

—¡Préstame atención, joder!

—Estás escupiendome encima.

Las palabras aparentemente inperturbadas de Imayoshi fueron para Hanamiya el detonante de su paciencia. No lo meditó cuando cerró en sus puños el cuello de la camisa negra de Imayoshi, no pensó lo que iba hacer en el momento que se aferró a él y lo tiró contra el reposabrazos del sillón con desmedida fuerza. Sus acciones estaban siendo estimuladas por la ira del momento, su autocontrol se había dispersado hacía mucho, no había manera de que volviera otra vez. Imayoshi esperó a que Hanamiya lo agrediera, un golpe cargado de toda esa pasión que sofocaba el organismo de su compañero, y su rencor, ni siquiera hizo el intento por defenderse cuando lo vio alzar el primer puño pero el dolor por el que tensó sus facciones nunca llegó. Inconscientemente había apretado los parpados cuando anticipó la dureza de un puñetazo contra su cara, en cambio se descubrió dislocado de su entendimiento en el instante que notó la considerable pausa y se percató de una calidez sobre sus labios junto a una humedad indescriptible. Abrió los ojos y apenas fue capaz de comprender lo que sucedía; el beso que Makoto le estaba entregando no era ninguna muestra de cariño, sólo una revolución de sensaciones derramándose cuales gotas de lluvia contra el pavimento, concentrándose en un único movimiento involuntario y había sido tan breve que Imayoshi dudó hubiese formado parte de la realidad. Cuando Hanamiya separó sus labios de la boca ajena se quedó mirando al vacío para luego formar una sonrisa malsana en su rostro y dejarse caer sin cuidado al otro extremo del mueble con evidente cansancio. No podía pensar con claridad, estaba demasiado agotado para hacerlo.

—Jeh. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?— murmuró, y su voz ronroneó con cada calada de aire que respiraba, sin saber que Imayoshi se había alzado de vuelta y esta vez era él quien se posaba encima suyo para devolverle un beso mucho más enfocado del que Hanamiya usó antes. Aunque no corresponde el gesto tampoco se aparta, no se sorprende o asquea, tan sólo sonríe en el momento que el aliento de Imayoshi aletea sobre su rostro sin hacer nada más, mirándole con reticencia en sus pecaminosos irises. —No pensé que fueras homosexual.

—No lo soy.

—Pues yo nunca sentí interés por follar con otro hombre, lo siento, pero me provoca asco.

—Eso dices...—; Imayoshi se removió en su lugar tomando una mejor posición sin perder la calidez que le transmitía el cuerpo inerte de Makoto. —Pero si realmente te pareciera asquerosa esta situación, para empezar, jamas me hubieras besado. Tal vez sólo quisiste autoconvencerte de que eras heterosexual y todo este tiempo pasaste desapercibido para quienes veían en ti una persona _decente_. Tal vez el sexo a ti también te importa un carajo.— La sonrisa no abandona los labios de Makoto aún después de lo que Imayoshi sugiere con sus palabras pero no corresponde al movimiento de los dedos que se detienen contra su pecho, es entonces cuando se borra su expresión risueña pues descubre que esta cercanía no le desagrada ni le hace desear alejarse de la caricia que ese hombre le dedica. Él que acaba de asesinar a alguien, de hecho ambos acaban de echar a la suerte el destino del homicidio, y se pregunta si la comodidad que le transmite el tacto contrario es un efecto secundario de la adrenalina. No puede evitar sentirse excitado. —¿Quieres averiguarlo?

Imayoshi no espera por una respuesta, desliza su mano rumbo al estomago de Makoto cuya única reacción es cerrar los ojos mientras la palma de Imayoshi desciende contra su entrepierna, su respiración se acompasa con el movimiento de sus labios contra los otros, es el tercer beso que comparten pero esta vez sus bocas buscan fundirse; son delicadas pero inquietas hasta que se detienen. Imayoshi lo mira desde su angulo, sus ojos parecen destellar en un hambre carnívora que Hanamiya considera desconocida. Imaginarse a merced de él por unos segundos de locura lo asusta, por eso tuvo el impulso de empujarle de su espacio para poder levantarse sin problemas, esto confunde a Shouichi enseguida.

—Ya tengo que irme, es tarde— replicó sin pensar en lo adusta que era semejante excusa a los ojos de cualquiera que está cerca de perder el control de sus mecanismos sexuales. No podía ocultar el deseo que generaban sus sentidos, mucho menos engañar a Imayoshi respecto a la veracidad de este pues él sabe que lo experimenta en esos instantes. Sin embargo, él no busca forzar su propia necesidad en Hanamiya, sabe que tarde o temprano terminará cediendo ya que ahora mismo lo incomodaba el reciente suceso. Con estos pensamientos en mente gesticuló una sonrisa para luego mirarle marchar.

—Makoto.— La suavidad con la que pronuncia su nombre es lo que logra detener a Hanamiya de su camino, no se gira para encarar a Imayoshi, tiene miedo del ácido que podría escupir de su boca antes de que consiga marcharse. —Estoy de acuerdo con cualquier decisión que tomes.— Escucharlo decir aquello lo provoca mirar a sus espaldas de golpe sin saber la expresión que ocupan sus facciones cuando se enfrenta a la siempre inocente -engañosa- sonrisa de Imayoshi Shouichi. —Confío en ti.

Frente a la aterradora imagen de aquella expresión calmada, Hanamiya no dudó un instante en volverse a la salida y escapar como si la muerte misma viniera por él. Estando afuera de la residencia se da cuenta de la oscuridad con la que los escasos faros de luz luchan por la supremacía del camino. Dirigió sus pasos en dirección a la esquina donde eran abandonados los desechos de cada morada pues sabía que hasta el día siguiente, entre el crepúsculo de la recién nacida mañana, serían recogidas. Se acercó con sincero disimulo hacia el grupo de bolsas negras de distintos tamaños y pensó en arrastrar una de aquellas que contenían el cuerpo dividido para dejarlo al descubierto, hacer notorio lo que ahí se ocultaba. Pero las últimas palabras que le había entregado Shouichi hacían eco en su cabeza y se repetían con abrumadora constancia. Esa confianza que aseguró tenerle y esa sonrisa que corroboraban sus palabras eran un truco: no confiaba en él, no creía en sus decisiones, no se quedaría quieto esperando a que eligiera por él; fue por esos pensamientos que se aproximó a la basura y se colocó justo enfrente con la misma determinación que si estuviera ante la entrada del averno. Una puerta hacia la verdad.

—Jamas me agradó tu compañía— dijo al silencio sin apartar la mirada del grupo forrado de bacterias y enseguida embosó una sonrisa de forma lenta e indiscreta.

.

El amanecer despertó con el estruendo que ocasionaba el motor de cierto vehículo al avanzar por las calles, los trabajadores caminaban sin preámbulos muy cerca del ruidoso automóvil, tomando en sus manos los montones de bolsas de basura en el trayecto. Nunca hubo nada nuevo en su rutina laboral, por tal sólo lanzaban los objetos de su esfuerzo al pulverizador, la cual no tuvo problemas en triturar todo con lo que era alimentada.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : Un día, mientras vagaba por Tumblr, me encontré con un cuestionario muy entretenido sobre cuáles serían tus reacciones en caso de una situación especifica (muchas excesivamente enfermizas). Entre estas preguntas estaba: "¿Qué harías si tu amigo(a) te dijera que asesinó a alguien y tras una puerta encontraras esto?" y mostraban la imagen grotesca de un asesinato. En base a eso fue que inspiré esta historia.

Y aprovechando que es el cumpleaños del _cuatro ojos psíquico_ pues...

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Imayoshi!


End file.
